


Check Please! Tumblr Ficlets

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: A collection of ficlets and prompt fills originally posted on tumblr.





	1. Nursey/Dex - Accidentally married + criminal au

**Author's Note:**

> I have now written enough ficlets over on tumblr that I felt the need to also compile them here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ In order to not put a thousand tags on this work, each chapter will be titled with the pairing or character that the ficlet is centered around, then the author's note will tell you what the prompt was/ficlet is about. So, for example, if you are only interested in the zimbits ficlets, you need only look at the chapter titles. I will be marking this work as complete, but I will continually update it with more ficlets as they come :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet was from a [trope mashup + ship post](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/178645892015/fanfiction-trope-mash-up) and I was given Accidentally married + criminal au + dexnursey.

Dex woke up as the bright, desert sun filtered through his hotel window. The blankets and sheets were all shoved down around his waist, but he was still too warm. He then realized that was due to the other body in the bed, pressed snug against his back. Dex opened one bleary eye and looked over his shoulder.

Nurse was passed out on his side, hair smooshed, legs wrapped around Dex like an octopus, mouth open and lightly snoring. He looked like a hot mess. Dex took a small amount of pleasure in knowing that Nurse’s too-chill-and-perfect-to-care exterior did not extend to his sleeping form.

Dex sighed and untangled himself, not really caring if Nurse woke up or not. It wouldn’t be the first time they got trashed while on a job and ended up in the same bed together. It was mutually understood that they never talk about it afterwards, and that they never  _ever_  mention it to the Captain.

Otherwise, they might not get to work together anymore.

Dex padded towards the bathroom to take a piss. He hadn’t felt that bad upon waking, but now the events of last night were coming back to haunt him. His head pounded. His mouth tasted like garbage. He’s not sure how he managed to get so drunk when usually he spent most nights making sure Nurse didn’t pull any stupid stunts while under the influence.

The charm of Las Vegas must have gotten to him.

Dex was washing his hands, dreaming of the fantastic breakfast buffet downstairs where he could cure his hangover with greasy food and a little hair of the dog, when he noticed a gold ring on his left hand.

A ring that he definitely had never seen before.

Dex paled and slammed open the bathroom door. Nurse blinked his eyes open from the bed.

“Mornin’, sunshine,” he mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face. Nurse had a matching ring on his left hand.

“Where did you get that ring?” Dex demanded, walking over to Nurse and grabbing the offensive hand.

Nurse frowned, looked, and then laughed. “Vegas, babyyyy.”

Fuzzy memories began to surface in Dex’s brain. Nurse dragging Dex to bar after bar, every lounge and club on the strip.

“We have a major heist to pull off tomorrow,” Dex had complained. “We should be canvasing the casino.”

“Yeah, but that’s tomorrow,” Nurse had replied, a twinkle in his eye. “Vegas babyyyy.”

Dex was abruptly brought back to the present.

“We did not,” Dex said, feeling faint. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I think we did, dude.”

“Oh, god. The Captain is not gonna like this.”

“Who says the Captain has to know?” Nurse draped his arms around Dex’s shoulders, planting a kiss against his neck. Dex, despite himself, leaned into the touch.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right.”

“We can sort this out later,” Dex said, shaking his head. “We have a job to do.”

“Oh my god, Poindexter, you know what we are now?”

“No, what?”

“Heist Husbands!”

“Yeah, okay, I want a divorce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/178658178800/accidentally-married-criminal-au-dexnursey), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


	2. Shitty/Lardo - Getting lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shitty/Lardo + getting lost

“My sense of direction is fucking impeccable, Shits.”

“I am not disputing that.”

“How many times have we come to see the Falcs and I have  _not_  gotten us there by puck drop?”

“That’d be a big ol’ goose egg, Lards.”

“Thank you.”

Lardo rounded the same corner for probably the third time in her busted, old mini coup. Shitty’s knees were practically up to his chest in the tiny car. There was construction blocking the usual parking garage so they’d had to find an alternate route. Bitty had been frantically texting Shitty for half an hour already, asking where the hell they were.

Easy for him, Shitty thought. He gets to arrive with Jack now and avoid the $25 parking fees.

“All I’m saying,” Shitty said, “is that should you desire it, I can easily look up parking on maps.”

“Does it look like I desire it?” Lardo was hunched over the wheel, an actual bead of sweat dripping down her brow.

“Ya know, there is something to be said here about gender role reversal and—“

Lardo abruptly swept across three lanes of traffic to a spot no one with a normal sized car could possibly park in, but Lardo, gritting her teeth, aggressively parallel parked.

“You were saying?” She said with a smirk.

“Nothing at all,” Shitty said.

Lardo leaned in, offering her cheek, and Shitty leaned in to kiss it, before blowing a raspberry against her face.

“Gross, bro,” Lardo laughed.

“Love you, bro.”

“Love you, too, nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/181966096115/prompt-shittylardo-getting-lost), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


	3. Tater (and company) - Birthday surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write a lil ficlet about Tater maybe? Maybe him planning some kind of birthday surprise for someone?

“One more stop, Zimmboni. Then, as promised, we return you to B.”

“No worries,” Jack said, trailing behind Tater through the shopping market. Tater had asked him out for lunch and then dragged him along for a few small errands while they were in the area. “Bitty told me to stay out of the house anyway, said he needed to film and queue up a few videos for the vlog before we go on that trip.”

“Oh, big, romantic birthday holiday, yes?”

“Well, it’s for my birthday, anyway.”

“Lots of alone time, hot tubs, fancy hotel?”

“Um, I guess.”

“Is romantic then.”

Jack laughed. “Whatever you say, man.”

Tater’s phone went off and he glanced down at it.

“Never mind, we leave now.”

“What?”

Tater abruptly turned away and motioned for Jack to follow.

“What about your last stop?” Jack asked.

“No more stop. We go now.”

Baffled, Jack followed.

\- - -

When they arrived back at the apartment complex, Tater parked and turned off the engine.

“You mind if I go up? Use bathroom and say hi to B?” Tater asked.

“Tater, I know you just want to try whatever Bitty baked.”

“Yes, this too.”

“Yeah, come on up.”

“You know, Zimmboni, you very good guy. I like you from start, you know?” Tater said on the ride up the elevator. “Great player, great guy.”

“Uh, thanks. You’re a good guy, too, Tater.”

“Ah, Zimmboni, you blush! Is compliment you deserve!”

“Tater, you’re acting very weird today,” Jack said, as he turned his key in the lock. “And by weird I mean weirder than—“

“SURPRISE!”

Jack glanced around his apartment and saw what appeared to be his entire team, their wives and girlfriends, the coaches, George, Shitty and Lardo, Ransom and Holster, and practically all of SMH. And at the center of them, of course, was Bitty, holding a maple pecan pie.

“Happy Birthday!” Everyone cheered.

“Oh.” Jack said. “My birthday is next week.”

“We know, ya big lug,” Bitty said, walking over to him. “But Tater was distraught when he found out you were gonna celebrate your birthday without everyone.”

“Is true,” Tater declared. “After first year on team you get big birthday celebration!”

“Every year after that we could care less,” Marty said, to the laughter and agreement of the rest of the team.

“I hope this is okay,” Bitty said, quiet enough that only Jack could hear. Jack smiled and nodded, then turned to Tater.

“This was all your idea, huh?”

“Pretty genius, no? Surprise birthday not on actual birthday is extra surprise!”

“Thank you, Tater.”

Jack opened his arms and Tater’s jaw dropped before he rushed in to hug him, lifting Jack up off the ground.

“Thank YOU, Zimmboni.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/181968359235/can-you-write-a-lil-ficlet-about-tater-maybe), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


	4. Bitty/Jack - Grocery shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bitty/Jack grocery shopping

“Honey, remind me, did Snowy want blueberry or strawberry?”

“Blueberry, I think.”

Bitty pulled up the grocery list on his phone and made a note.

“Well, we needed to head back to produce anyway. I promised that poor boy a jam weeks ago.”

“Lead the way,” Jack said, revving the handlebar of the grocery cart like a motorcycle. Bitty laughed.

“Thank you for joining me, by the way,” Bitty said, as he wandered aimlessly down the canned goods aisle.

“Sure. If I have extra time you know I wanna spend it with you.”

“Oh, sweetheart, you can’t say stuff like that in public!”

“Why not?”

“‘Cause now I’ve gotta kiss you.”

Jack took a pointed glance around, then rested his elbows on the cart handle. “I don’t see any paparazzi around. I think we’re safe, eh?”

That reasoning was perfectly sound to Bitty, and he leaned over the corner of the cart to kiss Jack. And kiss him again. And once more for good luck.

Jack carded his fingers through Bitty’s hair and Bitty sighed, warmed by the domesticity of it all. Then Bitty sighed and finally pulled away, though he almost went right back when saw the way Jack continued to stare at his lips.

“Uh, how much more do we need to shop?” Jack asked.

“Not much more, why?”

“I think we should go home,” Jack said, a small, suggestive smile at the corner of his mouth.

“Mr. Zimmermann, you are insatiable.”

“If we go home right now, I promise to get that tiramisu delivered from the Italian place you like and I will rub your feet when we watch Netflix.”

“You make a good case,” Bitty said, leaning back in to brush his nose against Jack’s, but pulling away before Jack could close in for a kiss. “But first, we have  _got_  to get Snowy’s blueberries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/181970442335/prompt-bittyjack-grocery-shopping), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


	5. Bitty/Jack - This wasn’t meant to be a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was from this [ "right to the good parts" prompt list](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/183015843625/right-to-the-good-parts-prompt-list) where notenoughgatorade requested #13 and zimbits.
> 
> 13\. This wasn’t meant to be a date, but we’ve had such a good time and now it’s 2 a.m. and I should really go home…

**Winter Screw 2014**

“I’m really startin’ to make this a habit, aren’t I?”

“What’s that, Bits?”

Jack’s breath ghosted in front of his mouth as they walked across the quad. He was perfectly at home in the snow and well-past-midnight freezing temperatures while Bitty shivered, despite wearing Jack’s jacket over his own.

“Ditching my date halfway through Winter Screw and walkin’ home with you instead,” Bitty said. “It happened last year, too.”

“To be fair, your date last year hurled all over your shoes.”

“He did do that, didn’t he.” Bitty wrinkled his nose at the memory. Jack huffed out a quiet laugh and Bitty bumped him with his shoulder.

“What happened tonight?”

“Oh,” Bitty sighed, “he spent half the night talking about his ex and then got drunk and stepped outside to ‘make a call,’ presumably to his ex. So, I slipped out to get some air and couldn’t find myself wanting to go back in.”

“Who keeps settin’ you up with these guys, eh?”

“Rans and Holtzy.”

“You need better friends, Bittle.”

Bitty laughed. “They’re your friends too, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Bitty warmed his hands around the cardboard cup of hot chocolate Jack had bought for him at the Murder Stop ‘n Shop on the way back from the party. It was just the instant kind from a packet mixed with hot water, but when Jack had placed it in his hands and said, “Let me warm you up, Bittle,” nothing had ever tasted sweeter.

“Thank you for this,” Bitty mumbled into his cup.

“The stuff you make from scratch is way better. Sorry I don’t know how to make it for you,” Jack said.

“Not just the hot chocolate. For checking on me at the party, for always having my back.”

“Always, Bits.”

Jack, blue eyes blinking wide and sincere, was too much for Bitty’s poor heart to take. Bitty stared down at his shoes instead as they crunched across the fresh snow that dusted the sidewalk.

“Who’s going to rescue me from Screw next year when you’re gone?” Bitty joked, though it wasn’t really funny.

“Well, hopefully there won’t be someone you need rescuing from. You’re a great guy, Bittle. You, uh, deserve someone that treats you right.”

Bitty’s face grew impossibly hot in the cold. “Thanks, Jack.”

“Maybe just stop letting Ransom and Holster pick your dates, eh?”

Jack nudged him in the ribs and Bitty did laugh at that.

They walked in companionable silence until, too soon, they reached the Haus. They stomped the snow off their shoes on the porch as Jack unlocked the door. The Haus was mercifully quiet thanks to the party still being in full swing when they left. Bitty followed Jack upstairs, only shrugging off Jack’s jacket when they were standing opposite each other in the hall by their rooms. Jack helped Bitty remove the jacket, but held it almost sadly, as if he had preferred it on Bitty.

“I bet you’re tired, huh?” Bitty asked.

“I guess, it’s almost two,” Jack said.

“I didn’t realize how late it was.”

“Yeah.”

Neither of them made any move to leave the hallway.

“If you’re not, uh, _too_ tired maybe we could watch Netflix downstairs? Since there’s no one here to talk over the TV?”

“Everybody’s always gotta be so loud around here,” Bitty said with a fond eyeroll.

“I know,” Jack smiled. “So what better time to take advantage?”

“Well when you put it that way,” Bitty said. “Sounds like a great idea, Captain. On the condition you let me sleep in tomorrow?”

Jack laughed, crossing his heart. “Promise.”

“Alright, let me just change out of these clothes and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

They both reluctantly turned away from each other into their separate rooms.

Bitty sighed and leaned against his bedroom door as he shut it behind him. Jack was a great friend, but he was also a much better date than any man that Bitty could possibly ever try to replace him with.

Bitty was thoroughly and positively screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/183042715300/how-about-13-from-that-prompt-list-for-zimbits-if), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


	6. Bitty/Jack - “What happened back there?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bittle,” Jack sighed, “what are you still doing here?”  
> Bitty removed one of his earbuds. “Waiting for you.”  
> “You didn’t have to do that.” Jack shook his head, avoiding eye contact as he removed the rest of his uniform. Bitty politely averted his gaze.  
> “I know.”  
> “I still need to shower.”  
> Bitty made a gesture as if to say, ‘what’s stopping you?’ then put the earbud back in his ear.  
> Jack maybe, possibly smiled a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt originally from [this post](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/183805154390/angstfluff-prompt-list) where I asked for people to send me one of the dialogue prompts and a ship. wrathofthestag sent #64 “What happened back there?” and asked for Zimbits.
> 
> This ficlet is set somewhere around Year 2.

The mood was somber as Bitty filed off the ice with the rest of Samwell Men’s Hockey, bumping fists with members of the opposite team with a begrudging “good game” muttered under their breath.

Jack was the last to leave the ice.

Bitty went to his changing stall and grabbed his phone, pulling up the front-facing camera and lifting his chin. He had been checked pretty hard in the final period, getting knocked flat on his face. At the time he hadn’t felt anything, but now he could feel the sting of a scrape and see the beginnings of a bruise on the right side of his jaw.

“You’re lucky that doesn’t need stitches,” Chowder said as a he walked by, hobbling slightly in his goalie gear.

“Oh, this is just a little scratch. I’ll ice it back at the Haus and be right as rain.”

There was the usual chatter and chirps as the team filled the dressing room, though it was slightly subdued due to the loss. All talking died down when Jack entered the room, helmet in hand and padded shoulders nearly filling the doorway.

“What happened back there?”

Jack’s voice was dangerously low and even. His eyes pierced through each team member individually. Bitty looked at the ground before Jack’s eyes could reach him.

“C’mon, Jack, we can review tapes later,” Shitty said. “Let’s just get out of sweaty gear and decompress tonight, yeah?”

“Ransom, Holster,” Jack snapped, continuing as if Shitty hadn’t spoken, “where the hell were you when those D-men were ganging up on Bittle?”

“Jack, we –”

“The puck was –”

“Never mind, I don’t – just, never mind.”

With that, Jack tossed his helmet in the direction of his stall and stomped off, still in his skates.

Bitty, without thinking, started to walk after him, but Shitty put a hand on his shoulder and solemnly shook his head.

“He’ll be alright, brah. He just needs to brood out on the loading docks, get it out of his system.”

“I dunno, Shitty. Do you really think he should be alone?”

Shitty shrugged. “He always gets like this when we lose.”

“He seems worse tonight.”

“I’ll make sure to check on him later at the Haus. I know he likes to complain, but he secretly loves it when I show up unannounced and climb into his bed just to chat.”

Bitty laughed, but couldn’t quite shake the worry, continuously glancing at the doorway to see if Jack would reappear.

Even after showering and changing Jack still hadn’t returned. Bitty hung around his stall, fiddling around with his things as the room slowly emptied. Ransom walked over to Bitty, duffle slung over his shoulder, while Holster attempted to remove his contact lenses while simultaneously eating a protein bar.

“Sorry about earlier, Bits.”

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for. I know you two always have my back.”

“Damn right, bro,” Holster shouted from across the room. “Ransy, where are my –”

“Outside pocket, bro.”

“Ah, yeah. Thanks, bro.” Holster pulled his glasses out of his bag. “You ready to head back to the Haus, Bitty?”

“Oh, not just yet,” Bitty said, turning back to his bag which he had been unpacking and repacking for at least ten minutes. “I’ve still got to, um…”

“You know Jack is probably just waiting for everyone to leave, right?” Ransom said.

“Well, he can keep waiting,” Bitty said, “but I’m not leaving without him.”

“Suit yourself,” Holster shrugged. “See you for team brunch tomorrow?”

“Sure, see you then.”

Bitty sat inside his stall, the room now completely empty. He put his headphones in and tucked his knees to his chest, leaning his head against the side panel.

Jack finally returned to the room, his jersey and shoulder pads tucked under his arm and skates dangling from his hand. Jack didn’t seem to notice Bitty at first as he dumped his gear in his stall, but when he turned around to remove his undershirt he paused, shirt caught at his elbows.

“Bittle,” he sighed, “what are you still doing here?”

Bitty removed one of his earbuds. “Waiting for you.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Jack shook his head, avoiding eye contact as he removed the rest of his uniform. Bitty politely averted his gaze.

“I know.”

“I still need to shower.”

Bitty made a gesture as if to say, ‘what’s stopping you?’ then put the earbud back in his ear.

Jack maybe, possibly smiled a little.

After Jack had showered and packed up his things, they walked out of Faber together.

“How are you feeling?” Jack asked. “You took a pretty hard hit.”

“Yes, I thought you’d be proud of me.”

“I am, but that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. Let me see.”

“Jack, really, I’m fine –”

“Uh-uh. What am I always telling you, Bittle? Head up.”

Jack reached out to take Bitty’s chin between his forefinger and thumb. Bitty half-heartedly batted Jack’s hand away, but he did tilt up his chin to expose his bruised jaw.

“See? Just a scratch.”

“Hmm.” Jack gently prodded against the outside of the bruise as he got a closer look and Bitty drew in a sharp intake of breath. Jack touching his face had brought the butterflies in his stomach straight up to his throat. “Did that hurt?”

Bitty shook his head. “I’ve had worse.”

“That’s not what I asked, Bittle.”

“I promise I am okay. How are _you_ feeling?”

“Okay. Yeah.” Jack sighed. “I’m okay.”

“Okay enough to eat some PB&Js with me once we get back to the Haus?”

“You don’t have to make me a sandwich.”

“Who said anything about making you sandwiches? All I’m saying is I would like a PB&J, and you know I get carried away in the kitchen, so I might need somebody to help with the extras. That’s all.”

“Yeah, I think I could do that for ya.”

“Thank you, Mr. Zimmermann. I knew you’d have my back.”

Bitty bumped his shoulder into Jack and Jack smiled, bumping him back.

“Always, Bits. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/183810253895/wrathofthestag-64-what-happened-back-there), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


	7. Bitty/Jack - "You make me feel safe."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack was spiraling.  
> It had been a while since he’d had the symptoms, so it took him several minutes to realize what it was. When he tried to sit up in bed, he was almost dizzy. His mind immediately jumped to the worst conclusion; concussion, brain injury. But then he could feel his heart beat hammering throughout his whole body and the tightness in his chest.  
> Oh. Anxiety attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Anxiety 
> 
> Originally a prompt from [this post](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/183805154390/angstfluff-prompt-list) where I asked for people to send me one of the dialogue prompts and a ship. Anonymous asked: from the prompts "you make me feel safe" zimbits
> 
> This ficlet takes place somewhere around year 3.

Jack was spiraling.

Jack had woken up in his bed alone, but he could hear the clattering of pans and movement in the kitchen, so he knew Bitty hadn’t left the apartment. It was Jack’s weekend off, so Bitty was probably trying to let him sleep in.

Sometimes, when his schedule was thrown off, things like this could happen.

It had been a while since he’d had the symptoms, so it took him several minutes to realize what it was. When he tried to sit up in bed, he was almost dizzy. His mind immediately jumped to the worst conclusion; _concussion, brain injury._ But then he could feel his heart beat hammering throughout his whole body and the tightness in his chest.

_Oh. Anxiety attack._

After steeling himself to get up and move, Jack was able to get to the bathroom. He grabbed his pills from the medicine cabinet and filled a glass with water, downing the whole thing as he swallowed the pill.

Then he climbed back in bed, hugging a pillow and willing himself to feel placebo affects of the medication before it actually kicked in.

“Morning, lazy bones!” Bitty sang as he entered the bedroom, drawing the blinds from their balcony window. “I was just thinking to myself, I cannot believe Jack is still in – Jack, are you okay?”

Jack shook his head. “Bits…” He tried to explain, but nothing else would come out.

“What do you need, honey?”

“Come here?”

Jack stretched out his arms and Bitty immediately went to them, perching himself on the edge of the bed. Jack scooched over and pulled Bitty down so they could lay together, and Jack could wrap his legs around him, press his face into Bitty’s chest. Bitty gently stroked Jack’s hair and rubbed his back, purposefully taking deep, slow breaths, so Jack could feel them against his body, match his breathing with Bitty.

“Do you need me to get your meds?” Bitty asked.

“Already took ‘em,” Jack mumbled. “Just gotta wait like an hour for them to work.”

“Oh, sweetpea. I’m sorry.”

“S’okay.”

“Is there anything you’re worried about? Should we call your psychiatrist on Monday?”

“No, sometimes this just…happens. I’ve already got an appointment in two weeks, I’ll make sure I bring this up.”

“Alright, honey. Well, until then, I’ve got you. And I’ve also got a French toast casserole in the oven for when you’re feeling better.”

“Thanks, Bits.”

They stayed that way for a while, Jack feeling the rise and fall of Bitty’s chest against his cheek and breathing in the scent of fresh bread, maple syrup, and spearmint bodywash. Eventually Jack was able to untangle himself a bit and look Bitty in the eyes. Bitty looked concerned, as one would expect, but those big brown eyes were also warm, reassuring.

“I think I’ll be okay,” Jack said.

“We can stay here as long as you like,” Bitty said. “We have nothin’ to do and all day to do it.”

“Thank you.” Jack leaned in to kiss Bitty’s forehead and pulled him in tight. “I really appreciate it, Bits. You help a lot. You make me feel safe.”

“I am not a replacement for meds and therapy, though,” Bitty gently chirped. Jack laughed.

“No, but you are amazing, and supportive, and I love you.”

“I love you, too, ya big moose.” Bitty brushed their noses together and was teasing a kiss when Jack’s stomach made a loud growling noise. Bitty pulled back to laugh. “Should I go ahead and bring you breakfast in bed?”

“No, let’s go eat at the table.” Jack leaned over Bitty to steal that kiss before rolling out of bed. “It’s about time I start the day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/183870216025/from-the-prompts-you-make-me-feel-safe-zimbits), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


	8. Bitty/Jack - "I wouldn’t change a thing about you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here’s what I don’t understand. Why have so many letters in a single word, and then only have two syllables to pronounce it? Why, Jack?” Bitty asked.  
> “So, what’s the main problem? The pronunciations or it not being sexy enough?”  
> “Both, if I’m being honest.”  
> Jack fixed Bitty with a heated look Bitty rarely saw outside of the bedroom. Bitty tried to swallow, his throat suddenly very dry.  
> “Will you let me help you?” Jack asked.
> 
> Jack gives Bitty a (sexy) French lesson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a prompt from [this post](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/183805154390/angstfluff-prompt-list) where I asked for people to send me one of the dialogue prompts and a ship. notenoughgatorade asked: 52 zimbits, if you're still taking promptS?
> 
> 52\. I wouldn’t change a thing about you.
> 
> Ficlet is set somewhere in year 3. And while this ficlet maaay be slightly suggestive, I promise it is still G rated.

“This is it, Jack, I’m really done this time!”

“Sure, you are, Bits.”

“I know I’ve said it at least four times this week alone, but I now I mean it!”

“Uh huh.”

“I am going to log into my laptop right now, and I am withdrawing from French I!”

Bitty flopped dramatically back onto Jack’s couch, letting his flashcards fall from his hands. Jack paused the tape he had been reviewing and closed his laptop, leaving the table to join Bitty on the couch. He leaned down and picked up a couple of the flashcards from off the floor.

“What unit are you doing right now?”

“Anatomy. Way less sexy than it sounds. Here’s what I don’t understand. Why have so many letters in a single word, and then only have two syllables to pronounce it? Why, Jack?”

“So, what’s the main problem? The pronunciations or it not being sexy enough?”

“Both, if I’m being honest.”

Jack fixed Bitty with a heated look Bitty rarely saw outside of the bedroom. Bitty tried to swallow, his throat suddenly very dry.

“Will you let me help you?” Jack asked, setting the flashcards down on the coffee table.

Bitty nodded. Jack smiled and that was all the warning Bitty got before Jack tugged Bitty by the ankles, so he was lying flat on the couch, then crawled over him.

“Jack!” Bitty squealed.

“One by one, okay?” Jack said. “Pay attention.” Jack pressed a kiss to the top of Bitty’s head. “ _La tête_.”

“ _La tête_ ,” Bitty repeated back.

Jack kissed his neck. “ _Le cou_.”

“Mmm, Jack…”

“Bits.”

“I heard ya. Le cow.”

“No,” Jack dragged his mouth to the other side of Bitty’s neck, pressed another kiss there as Bitty squirmed underneath him. “ _Le cou_.”

“Alright, okay, _le cou_.”

Jack carried on this way as Bitty grew more and more breathless, trying to focus enough to repeat the words after Jack.

“ _L'épaule, le coude, le poignet, la main, les doigts_.”

After Jack had finished with everything above the waist, he brushed his nose down the center of Bitty’s chest, lifting his shirt to press a kiss against his stomach as Bitty giggled.

“ _Le ventre_.”

“I’ll be honest, Jack,” Bitty gasped as Jack started to nuzzle his face near his hipbones, “I don’t actually know if this is helping or hindering, but please don’t stop.”

“Ask me in French.”

Bitty blushed. This one he knew.

“ _S'il vous plaît, ne vous arrêtez pas._ "

" _C’est bon!_ Ready for the rest?” Jack asked.

“ _Oui._ ”

“ _La jambe_ ,” Jack said kissing down the top of his leg to his thigh. “ _La cuisse, le genou, le mollet_." Jack lifted Bitty’s leg up to kiss the instep of his foot. “ _Le pied_.”

"Oh, Jack. My apologies to you and your whole family that your linguistically challenged boyfriend can’t speak your mother tongue."

" _Tu es beau. Je ne changerais rien à toi._ "

“Okay, I knew what that one meant.”

“Tell me.”

“‘You’re beautiful.’ And, ‘I wouldn’t change a thing about you.’ Right back at you, monsieur.”

“I don’t think you’re bad at French,” Jack said, crawling back up Bitty’s body to peck him on the lips.

“ _Les lèvres_ ," Bitty said without thinking.

"See? You’re just selective about the French phrases you want to learn.”

Bitty smirked. “Maybe so.”

“C’mon then.”

“What?”

Jack suddenly flipped them, laying down on his back and pulling Bitty over him to straddle his lap.

“It’s your turn,” Jack said. “All the body parts, _en français, s'il vous plait._ "

"You know, Jack," Bitty whispered low next to Jack’s ear, just to feel the goosebumps raise along his neck, "there were a couple parts of mine you missed."

"Oh? Well I can teach you as you go along. If you want."

"I mean, how else am I supposed to learn?"

“You’re right, Bits.”

“Alright, _professeur_ ," Bitty said, giving Jack a long, deep kiss. "Let’s begin."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/183871691095/52-zimbits-if-youre-still-taking-prompts), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


	9. Shitty/Lardo - “Stay here tonight.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If it wasn’t due tomorrow, I’d scrap it,” Lardo said for the millionth time that evening. “I’d just completely start over and do something more traditional.”  
> “Fuck traditional, brah,” Shitty said, patiently as the first time he’d said it. “This is your vision, man. It’s original and it’s brilliant and it’s fucking yours and yours alone.”  
> “I mean, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a prompt from [this post](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/183805154390/angstfluff-prompt-list) where I asked for people to send me one of the dialogue prompts and a ship. ministarninja asked: Are your still doing the angst/fluff list? If so, may I get a #2 for lardo and shitty?
> 
> 2\. “Stay here tonight.”
> 
> Ficlet takes place pre-Year 1, with freshman Lardo and sophomore Shitty.

The art building was easily the busiest building on the Samwell campus between the hours of midnight and 4am.

When Lardo had arrived with Shitty it had just been the two of them in the workroom and some kid on a laptop. Now that it had passed 2am there was a guy in the corner setting up a photography backdrop, two girls trying to assemble some sort of mixed media piece, three more kids on laptops, and the original laptop kid had moved to the floor and fallen asleep sitting up.

Shitty had been diligently hot gluing rhinestones onto Lardo’s piece for over an hour while Lardo complained and desperately tried not to cry over how much she hated it.

“If it wasn’t due tomorrow, I’d scrap it,” she said for the millionth time that evening. “I’d just completely start over and do something more traditional.”

“Fuck traditional, brah,” Shitty said, patiently as the first time he’d said it. “This is your vision, man. It’s original and it’s brilliant and it’s fucking yours and yours alone.”

“I mean, I guess.”

They stayed until the room started to filter out again. Shitty was sitting on the floor, stabilizing the base of the sculpture while Lardo added finishing details on top of a step ladder. She looked down at Shitty and her heart skipped. Just a little. A couple strands of hair had fallen out of his bun and framed his face, his eyes tired with dark circles underneath. Lardo couldn’t imagine she looked much better herself. There was a game earlier that evening and Shitty had still insisted on coming to help her finish her project.

Shitty smiled up at her. “I am so fucking impressed with you, dude.”

“Dude, shut up.” Lardo couldn’t help but smile back. Shitty could always make her smile.

Lardo stepped down off the ladder and looked at the whole finished piece. Shitty stood next to her, stroking his mustache and making a thoughtful face.

“It’s genius,” he said.

“It’ll get me a passing grade,” Lardo conceded. “C’mon, help me move it to the classroom and then put me the fuck to bed.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Lardo hadn’t met the last part seriously, but Shitty did walk her to her dorm. It was an apartment style, so she had her own room, but they still had to sneak in quietly as to not wake up her roommates. Once in her room Shitty sat her down on the bed and bent down to remove her shoes for her.

“Shits,” Lardo yawned, as she removed her bra from underneath her t-shirt, “you don’t have to.”

“Nah, want to.”

Lardo unbuttoned her jeans and Shitty helped tug them the rest of the way off, then maneuvered her to lay down, pulling the blanket over her. Lardo was practically half-unconscious already, but she still felt a kiss to the forehead and Shitty whispering goodnight.

“Wait,” Lardo said, reaching a hand out and catching him by the wrist, “stay here tonight.”

“You need your sleep, Lards.”

“So do you, dumbass. And the Haus is the literal opposite side of campus. Just crash here, man.”

Lardo scooted over and patted the empty side of the mattress before rolling over and closing her eyes. Soon after she heard the soft sound of Shitty’s clothes falling to the floor then the dip of the mattress as he laid down beside her.

Lardo blindly reached behind her for his hand, pulling it up to her lips to kiss it and then tugging it around her body. Shitty pulled her in tight and kissed the back of her neck.

“Thanks for everything, Shits,” she whispered. “You’re a stand-up guy.”

“Anything for you, Lards,” he said. “Like, for real. Anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/183994800585/are-your-still-doing-the-angstfluff-list-if-so), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!
> 
> ***4/10/19: This is the last of the tumblr prompts dump I have for now! I am currently working on a longer, chaptered nurseydex fic, so I probably won't open up prompts again until that's finished. But you never know, so stay tuned!***


	10. Bitty/Jack - Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> running-rabbit said:  
> I’m currently in an airport so ... prompt about Jack trying to make it home on time for Bitty’s birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt, running-rabbit!

 

“Like I said before, sir,” the lady at the airline counter said, her voice placating but with a slight edge to it, “we’ve been experiencing minor delays, but we expect to be able to board soon.”

“You said that two and a half hours ago,” Jack said. “I could have driven and been halfway there by now, but I thought this would be faster.”

“We will let you know as soon as soon as we can when the plane will be ready.”

“You don’t understand, it’s my boyfriend’s birthday, I’m trying to surprise him by being there for his party.”

“That’s very nice,” the lady said, unmoved, “and we will let you know when we have an update.”

Jack couldn’t sit still. He paced back and forth and started to sweat as real panic set in. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Shitty.

“Jack! My dude, my bro,” Shitty answered. “You almost here?”

“My flight hasn’t even left yet,” Jack said. “I should’ve just picked up a rental car. I’m never gonna make it in time.”

“Well, the flight itself is barely an hour, and we’ve still got like three hours until Bitty gets back to the Haus. Lards and I are here decorating, and Rans and Holtsy are on their way back from picking up the food.”

“Hey, Jack! Stop freaking out!” Lardo shouted from the background.

“How could she tell I’m freaking out?” Jack asked.

“Women’s intuition? Psychic powers? Or she just knows you like super well?”

“Touché.” Jack sighed. “It’s his last birthday at Samwell, I just really wanted to be there.”

“You _will_ be here, okay? Stop manifesting that negative fucking energy, you don’t wanna put that shit out in the universe. But like. Let us know if we need to stall or something.”

“We could kidnap and blindfold him,” Lardo suggested.

“Please don’t do that. I’ll let you know as soon as I board.”

“No problem, broski.”

“See you soon, Shits.”

Jack hung up his phone and saw one of the other gate attendants had been eavesdropping. When Jack raised his eyebrows at him he at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Sorry,” he said. “Aren’t you the gay hockey player?”

“Yeah,” Jack sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He got this a lot, though he knew mostly no one meant any harm by it. “That’s me.”

“Was that your boyfriend? On the phone?”

“No, but it is my boyfriends birthday. I’m sorry I keep pestering you guys, I just really want to get back so I can see him.”

“Is that the same guy you kissed after the Stanley Cup win last year?”

“Yup, same guy.”

“That’s awesome. You know, I was never that into hockey, but my boyfriend’s from Vancouver so he was always trying to get me into it. Anyway, after the big news about you guys, I finally decided to give it a shot. I’m a big Falcs fan now.”

“Oh,” Jack blinked. “Thank you.”

“Anyway, we’ll be ready to board in like twenty minutes. Our airline totally botched the schedule today. You should arrive just in time.”

“Great, okay, thanks.”

Jack started to tap out a text to Shitty when the guy cleared his throat.

“Just, um, one more thing?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I have your autograph?”

\---

Jack made it all the way from the airport, to the Haus, to a hiding place in the kitchen with about five minutes to spare before Chowder and Dex led Bitty into the darkened Haus.

“Why is it dark in here?” Bitty asked. “If y’all broke something again and are trying to hide it, it’s really better to just tell me.”

Nursey flipped the lights on and everyone in the Haus set off party poppers and shouted, “Surprise!”

“Oh, my goodness!” Bitty clutched his chest, laughing. From where Jack was standing, he could see Bitty but Bitty couldn’t see him. He could see Bitty’s eyes shifting over the crowd of people they’d managed to pack into the front entryway, clearly looking for Jack, and trying not to seem disappointed.

“You haven’t even seen the best part yet,” Chowder said, pushing Bitty into the kitchen.

Finally, Jack turned on the kitchen light, revealing himself next to a three-tiered cake from Bitty’s favorite local bakery.

“Happy Birthday, Bits.”

Bitty ran towards him, tears in his eyes as he fell into Jack’s arms.

“I thought you were in Philadelphia!” Bitty mumbled into Jack’s shirt.

“Not when it’s your birthday,” Jack said, pulling Bitty in for a kiss, with much hooting and hollering from the crowd. “Today, I could never be anywhere but here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/184683171180/im-currently-in-an-airport-so-prompt-about), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


	11. Nursey/Chowder - “So, uh, I locked the keys in the car.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nursey?” Chowder cocked his head to the side. “You okay?”  
> “You want the good news or the bad news first?”  
> “Um, bad news?”  
> “So, uh, I locked the keys in the car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merlinisnotover asked: Prompt week!!!! Could you do “So, uh, I locked the keys in the car.” For Nurse Shark?

Nursey had been planning this weekend since Monday, which naturally meant everything immediately fell to shit.

Of course, he never let the exterior of chill falter. Nursey was taking Chowder to a Sox game and had a whole evening elaborately laid out afterwards. Chowder had bounced animatedly in the passenger seat on the way there, chatting away, while Nursey white-knuckled the steering wheel. Traffic was making them very late to the game. They ended up parking in the middle of a field twenty blocks away from the stadium and sprinted to the game, arriving sweaty and out of breath but otherwise not too late.

It was a great game. They took a lot of selfies and drank too much soda. Nursey sat a little closer to Chowder than necessary, and Chowder didn’t seem to mind.

On their walk back to the car Chowder bemoaned not being able to have any of the popcorn with his braces.

“But you still had fun, right, C?” Nursey asked.

“Oh my god, I had a great time! Thanks for bringing me. I had no idea your uncle can just like get tickets whenever, that’s insane.”

“So maybe we can do it again sometime?”

“Sure! Hey, do you think your uncle could get tickets for Dex too? Maybe some of the other guys? It would be super fun to have like a guy’s night.”

“Right.” Nursey deflated. “A guy’s night. I’ll see what he can do.”

“S’wawesome.”

Nursey was quiet for the rest of the walk as Chowder reenacted some highlights from the game. Nursey shoved his hands in his pockets, nodding along as Chowder spoke, trying to figure out how to stop being such a coward and make his intentions clearer. It was only when they finally neared the car did Nursey realize his pockets were empty.

Nursey made a full stop, and Chowder kept walking for a few paces before realizing Nursey wasn’t next to him anymore. Nursey patted his back pockets, feeling only his wallet. He dashed to the car and peered in the driver’s side window. His heart sank.

“Nursey?” Chowder cocked his head to the side. “You okay?”

“You want the good news or the bad news first?”

“Um, bad news?”

“So, uh, I locked the keys in the car.”

“Oh. Yikes. Well, what’s the good news?”

“Dex can probably get here faster than AAA to MacGyver this door open. We’re just gonna have to sit in the middle of this field for a while.”

“No big,” Chowder shrugged. “We can make the best of it.”

“Can you call Dex? He’ll just make fun of me and then I’ll call him an insensitive douchebag and then he’ll tell me I’m a pretentious asshole and then I’ll call him a colonizer and then he’ll hang up and abandon us here.”

“First of all, that’s very specific. And second, I know you guys fight sometimes but I don’t think Dex would –” Nursey raised an eyebrow and Chowder cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’ll call him.”

Nursey popped down on the ground, crossing his legs and twisting grass between his fingers while Chowder spoke to Dex.

“We’re in some vacant lot…um, I’m not exactly sure. I’ll try and send it in maps…no, he didn’t lose them, they’re just…uh huh…no, Bitty doesn’t have any…I think Shitty left some wire hangers…right, because Shitty…yeah, the game was fun!...it’s really not his fault…Dex, be nice…okay…see you soon!”

Chowder sat down next to Nursey, bumping him with his shoulder and sitting back against a tire. Nursey leaned against him and Chowder let his head rest on top of Nursey’s.

“I’m sorry, C.”

“I don’t mind. He said he should be here in like a half hour.”

“No, it’s just like I know I seem very go-with-the-flow, but I did have a very specific way I wanted this night to go. Which did not include stranding us in an overflow lot.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well after the game, I was going to take you to dinner. Then there was live music in the square that I thought we could take a walk through after, and _then_ I –”

“Nursey, ohemgee Nursey, wait,” Chowder said, sitting straight up and clutching Nursey’s arm. “Was this a date? Are we on a date?”

Nursey swallowed. “Um, if you want? Like, it’s chill if not. And this is not a no homo, like I’m genuinely into you, but also I value our friendship so if you’re not into it – I mean like I said. And obviously it’s not even a very good date, so –”

“Derek.” Chowder smiled, his smile glinting in the light of nearby streetlights. He intertwined his fingers with Nursey’s. “Of course we can be on a date. All you had to do was say so.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/185094238995/prompt-week-could-you-do-so-uh-i-locked-the), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


	12. Bitty/Jack & Tater/Kent Parson - "I definitely didn't see that coming."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Been wanting to tell but have not been sure how to say,” Tater said, hesitating and taking a deep breath. “Reason I am busy and away so much is I am dating.”  
> “Oh, goodness!” Bitty said. “What a relief! That’s wonderful! I know it’s hard for you hockey players to get privacy, but you didn’t really have to hide that, did you?”  
> “I am dating a man,” Tater added very seriously.  
> Jack and Bitty both blinked.  
> “Okay, so maybe I didn’t see that coming,” Jack said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: For your prompt week dealio, maybe zimbits confronting Tater because he's dating Kent? I can't remember what number it was, but it was the "I definitely didn't see that coming" one. Much love and thanks in advance 💞

“I dunno, Jack,” Bitty fretted, tearing a straw wrapper into tiny pieces. “Maybe this was a bad idea.”

“This was your idea, Bits,” Jack reminded him.

“That doesn’t mean it was a good one!”

Jack sighed, placing his arm on the back of the booth seat over Bitty’s shoulders. Jack glanced around the restaurant again to see if Tater had arrived, but it was hard to miss a six foot something Russian in the very low-ceilinged, intimate Italian place Bitty had chosen for his “intervention.” Except, intervention wasn’t exactly the right word, as neither he nor Bitty had any idea what they were intervening.

All Jack knew was that Tater had been acting odd lately. First, just around Jack. Tater was normally an open book, so open sometimes that the team often wished they could unknow some of the things they had learned. When he started giving Jack short answers or avoiding simple questions, Jack tried to give him space. But then he was avoiding all the guys. He left practice early, left texts unanswered all weekend. Jack had finally said something to Bitty when Tater missed practice one day.

Bitty had jumped to the worst possible conclusions. Declining mental health. Addiction. The mafia.

Jack had agreed to invite Tater to dinner in order to put everyone’s minds at rest.

“Is favorite couple! Zimmboni and B!” Tater slid into the opposite side of the booth, warm and cheerful as ever. “Sorry I am late, very hard here for parking.”

“Not a problem,” Jack said.

“It’s good to see you, Tater,” Bitty said.

“And always good to see you, B. Was happy when Jack wanted us for dinner together.”

After they ordered drinks and their server brought them bread for table, Bitty kept nervously looking up at Jack. Jack tried to express using only his eyebrows that he didn’t know what he was supposed to say. Bitty nudged him meaningfully under the table. Then Tater cleared his throat.

“Something is the matter?” Tater asked.

“Tater,” Jack sighed. “We wanted to have dinner with you because we wanted to talk.”

“Talk?”

“Yeah, to you. About you. About how things are with you, lately,” Jack stammered.

“What Jack means,” Bitty cut in, “is that he’s mentioned you’ve seemed a bit distant from everyone lately, and we wanted to check in with you to see if everything’s okay.”

“We’re always here for you,” Jack added. “No matter what, you can tell us. Or if you don’t want to talk about it, just know we support you.”

“Oh.” Tater’s eyes widened. “That. Well, no worry to either of you, I am okay. In fact, better than okay.”

“That’s good,” Jack said slowly, confused. “I guess.”

“Been wanting to tell but have not been sure how to say,” Tater said, hesitating and taking a deep breath. “Reason I am busy and away so much is I am dating.”

“Oh, goodness!” Bitty said. “What a relief! That’s wonderful! I know it’s hard for you hockey players to get privacy, but you didn’t really have to hide that, did you?”

“I am dating a man,” Tater added very seriously.

Jack and Bitty both blinked.

“Okay, so maybe I didn’t see that coming,” Jack said. “But of all people you should have known you could come to me about this, Tater. And you saw how great the rest of the team was about me and Bits.”

“No, is different. Is…” Tater stared at the ceiling, gesticulating to find the words. “I date other NHL player.”

“Oooh,” Bitty said softly.

“Is Kent Parson!” Tater blurted out. Then he stared both of them down, daring them to say something. Anything.

“Oh!” Bitty said, not as softly.

“Alright, I _definitely_ did not see that coming,” Jack said.

“I know about history,” Tater said. “Did not want it to affect us, Zimmboni, or team. So, I no tell anyone.”

“Well, thank you for trusting us with this, and I promise it will stay between us,” Jack said, and Bitty nodded the affirmative. “As for it affecting our relationship, as I’m sure Parse has told you, everything between us is very far in the past. We were just kids. And you and Parse are both adults, you can make your own decisions. I don’t want our history to affect your current relationship. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Tater didn’t cry, but he did look a little misty eyed as he nodded along while Jack spoke. He then turned to Bitty.

“And B? Your opinion important also.”

“Listen, Tater,” Bitty crossed his arms, “I’m not gonna lie. I may hold a grudge because I know there were some ways he treated Jack that were not okay. However, I also know people can grow and change. So, I agree with Jack, here. I respect your decisions and just want you to be happy. And please don’t feel like you can’t come to us about this, we want to be there for you.”

“Thank you, both,” Tater said. “I very much appreciate.”

“That being said,” Bitty continued, “if he hurts you I will have his hide.”

“Kenny is just kitten, he never hurt a fly,” Tater said, waving him off. “I feel much better now. Is bad for health to keep secrets, no? Now we can have, uh, how you say, two-time dates!”

“Double dates?” Jack snickered.

“Yes, that’s what I say. Double dates with the real pride of NHL! Will be great, we have much fun together next time he in town.”

“Sure, Tater,” Jack said. “That sounds great. Anything to keep Bitty theorizing about your ties to the mafia.”

“What?”

“Well, obviously I was wrong!” Bitty said, elbowing Jack.

“Bitty thought you were sneaking around because the mafia was after you,” Jack explained.

“Oh, no, B, no worry. Just a secret boyfriend,” Tater said with a wink. “Mafia a story for another day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/185144663605/for-your-prompt-week-dealio-maybe-zimbits), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


	13. Nursey/Dex - Hand holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s freezing,” Nurse repeated.  
> “Oh, for the love of –” Dex grabbed the hand that was not holding a drink between his two palms, rubbing warmth into them, all the way to his fingertips.  
> Nursey looked on, somewhat dumbstruck, but no longer complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ministarninja asked: Prompt based on something that happened irl: nursey&dex are walking while holding hands and someone tells them they look cute together. Then they're both like, "ok. We make a cute couple. Guess we're dating now."

“How are you shaking right now?” Dex asked.

“It’s freezing in here,” Nursey complained. “It’s like a normal temperature outside so I didn’t bring a jacket.”

They were at another one of Lardo’s art shows. It was somehow even weirder than the first. Chowder had decided to bring Farmer as his official date this time, which left Nursey and Dex to their own devices. So far, this had consisted of Dex squinting at what he’s pretty sure was just thinly veiled pornography while Nursey shivered so bad he spilled his drink down the front of his shirt.

“Jesus Christ, Nurse,” Dex said as some drink landed on his arm as well. “If I had a jacket I’d offer it to you, but I’m not a total wimp in the cold.”

“You know I’m thin blooded, man.”

“You’re from New York, it gets pretty cold there. We play ice sports, for God’s sake.”

“It’s _freezing_ ,” Nurse repeated.

“Oh, for the love of –” Dex grabbed the hand that was not holding a drink between his two palms, rubbing warmth into them, all the way to his fingertips.

Nursey looked on, somewhat dumbstruck, but no longer complaining.

Dex held onto Nursey’s hand for some time, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles as they observed the art, until it felt about the same temperature as his own hand.

“Feel better?” Dex asked.

“Yeah,” Nursey said, still staring at Dex like he had three heads. “Thanks.”

“C’mere,” Dex said, walking to Nursey’s other side. “Switch hands.”

Nursey shifted his drink to the other hand as Dex took hold. This hand was colder and damper from the beverage. Dex worked the hand between his own, lacing their fingers together then keeping them that way.

They stopped in front of a girl who was even shorter than Lardo, who stood next to a brightly colored portrait. The art was more straightforward than some of the other pieces. Dex liked it and told the girl so.

“Thanks!” she said. “You and your boyfriend are really cute by the way.”

“Oh, he’s not—” Nursey said at the same time as Dex blurted out, “Thank you.”

Nursey gave him a strange look as Dex’s face started to burn.

“What the hell, dude?” Nursey muttered as they walked away.

“We are holding hands, what’s she supposed to think?” Dex hissed. “I didn’t want to embarrass her, that’s all.”

“Bros can hold hands with other bros.”

“Except that they don’t, Nurse.”

“It’s good to challenge heteronormative stereotypes.”

“What, do you wanna go back there and correct her?”

Nursey frowned. “I mean. No. I’m just saying.”

“And you can let go of my hand if you really want to.”

Nursey didn’t say anything else after that, and he didn’t let go of Dex’s hand either.

They received similar comments the rest of the evening. People asking how they met, stuff they did together. The answers came easily. Dex did spend a lot of time with Nursey, even outside of hockey. Nursey made no more attempts to correct anyone’s assumptions.

Later on they were hanging out by the door, waiting to say their goodbyes and congrats to Lardo before making an exit, when Chowder came to find them.

“Hey, I was just asking around for you guys, and for some reason the guy at the punch bowl said, ‘you mean the super-hot, tall couple?’ and I wasn’t really sure what gave him that idea. The couple idea, I mean, you both are tall and super-hot, but – Oh.” Chowder cut himself off, glancing at their still interlocked hands. “That’s probably why he thought that.”

“After tonight I think we might actually be dating, C,” Nursey said, casual as you please. Dex snapped his head toward him.

“Really?” Dex asked.

“I didn’t realize you knew enough about my childhood summers in the Poconos to bring it up to that one girl from Pennsylvania. And even I didn’t realize that I knew every member of your extended family by first and middle name.”

“Bros can know things about other bros,” Dex parroted from earlier. Nursey smirked.

“Yeah, but bros don’t usually wanna leave parties early to make out with each other.”

“Oh,” Dex said. “ _Oh._ ”

“Oh my god,” Chowder said, clasping his hands under his chin and grinning as wide as his entire face.

“Chowder, please give Lardo our best,” Nursey said, “we’ve got somewhere else we need to be.”

Dex smiled shyly up at Nursey as he tugged him out of the building, and the walked hand in hand together all the way back to the Haus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/185160847775/prompt-based-on-something-that-happened-irl), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


End file.
